1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic system forms a charged latent image on a uniformly-charged image bearing member, develops the formed charged latent image with a toner to form a toner image, and transfers the formed toner image onto recording paper and fixing the toner image to thereby form an image on the recording paper.
Usually, recording paper has irregularities. A toner is less easily transferred to recesses compared with projections. Therefore, when an image is formed on recording paper having large irregularities, in some case, the toner is not transferred to recesses and density unevenness such as white voids occurs.
Therefore, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-304492 discloses a technology for specifying, from a difference between current values of electric currents flowing through two metal roller pairs, irregularities of recording paper that passes through the two metal roller pairs and controlling a toner adhesion amount to be an adhesion amount suitable for the specified irregularities.
However, in the related art, although an amount of a toner deposited on a recording medium can be set to an amount suitable for the irregularities, a toner transfer ratio to the recording medium is not improved. Therefore, density unevenness of an image cannot be reduced.
Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus capable of an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and an image forming system that can reduce density unevenness of an image even when the image is formed on a recording medium having irregularities.